Midsummer Night's Ed
by Jaha Canon
Summary: Based loosely off Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream.
1. Setting the scene

****

A Midsummer Night's Ed

By: Jaha Canon  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to either a dead guy or AKA. And yes, the title of this story (and the story… kinda) IS in fact based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.

My school is putting on that particular play- so I thought it might be fun to do a story based off of it… I'm taking out a lot of the romance of course- because I believe that romance doesn't belong in Ed, Edd, n Eddy other than unrequited love, (like Sarah to Edd, Kankers to Eds, or almost-all-the-guys to Nazz) that was mentioned in the series. 

Anyways… here's Midsummer Night's Ed.

--------

"Coming coming!" Nazz said to the doorbell, as she turned off her TV and walked to her door. She opened it to see a beet red Kevin.

"Oh- hey Nazz!" Kevin stuttered trying not to look like a deer in headlights.

Nazz smiled, noting Kevin's face color but choosing to ignore it.

"Hey Kevin! What brings you here?" she asked. 

"I was just in the neighborhood, and-" Kevin started.

"Right, we DO live on the same street, you know." Nazz said pointedly.

"Err… right!" Kevin cleared this throat, "that's true, Nazz. Anyways-"

"Hiya Nazz!" Jonny said as he dropped down from a tree "Plank said you'd be home so we thought we'd drop by!" Jonny looked at Plank, "That **was **a good one, wasn't it, Plank?"

Nazz giggled politely. Kevin frowned. 

"Okay, Jonny, you can leave now." Kevin said.

Jonny giggled and began running around Kevin and Nazz, "Says who?" he asked.

"Says this!" yelled Kevin as he stuck his fist in Jonny's face threateningly.

Jonny laughed, "He talks to his fist! What a weirdo, huh Plank?" Pause. "What Plank? Talk to the hand? Good one!" 

Jonny ran off in a fit of laughter.

Nazz turned back to Kevin.

"So, what were you saying?"

"Nevermind…" Kevin said, discouraged. "Later." 

And with that, Kevin left.

---------------------------------

Elsewhere,

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" yelled Eddy.

Edd jumped startled at Eddy's sudden explosion.

"Welcome to my world, Eddy!" Ed replied, "All we need now is Double Dee and we can make a colony and have all the jellybeans our hearts desire!"

"Jawbreakers, Ed." Eddy said "Jawbreakers… always."

"So, what don't you get, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Since when did everyone hate us so much?" Eddy asked. 

"I don't know Eddy, wasn't it you who said they hated us because they envied our talent, skills, and good looks?" Edd replied dryly.

Eddy sighed… "Well, that's true!" he said.

"Eddy?"

"What, Double Dee?"

"I suggest you move at least three steps to your left."

"Why?"

"Ready for launch!" called a voice above them from a roof. They looked up and saw Ed with an orange cone on his head. "5, 4, 3, 2-"

"NO, ED!" 

Ed jumped off the roof on onto his pals.

…ouch…

Ed laughed, "I'm hungry."

-----------------------------------------

"Sarah!"

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

"My teddy! It's missing!" Jimmy cried, "Oh, Minky, why does this always happen to me!"

Sarah hugged her friend, "Don't worry, Jimmy. We'll find Mindy."

Jimmy sniffed, "Minky"

Sarah frowned, "whatever…"

They searched long and hard.

"Where did you last see it Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy thought for a while. "I think it was by my dresser." he said.

Sarah walked over to the dresser and picked something up.

"An ear of corn?"

-----------------------------------

That night, the queen of fairies, Titania stood under a lamppost, her fairies gathered around her giggling. 

"I heard you did a little switch earlier today, Titania." A male voice came from behind her.

The fairies squealed and swooned at the sight of their king, Oberon.

Titania held her head high and proud, "What is it to you, Oberon?"

"A certain stuffed animal I would like for a henchmen."

"Listen, there is no way I am giving this stuffed animal to you! Fairies, let us take our leave!"

Oberon watched as Titania and the fairies left. 

Oberon called for his lackey, Puck. Before a few seconds, she came running up. 

"Listen well, Puck, I have a plan." Oberon said.

Puck smiled excitedly, deciding right then that this will be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1

****

So, this chapter is just setting the scene mostly- we'll get into Oberon and Puck's mischief and what comes out of it in later chapters. 

So, until next time!

-Jaha Canon


	2. The face of an ass

****

Midsummer Night's Ed

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since last chapter- as far as I know.

Warning: This chapter (and most likely the rest of the story) has a curse word in it. I don't want my review space to be taken up with complaints about it. The word is being used in the same fashion Shakespeare intended- as a donkey. I'm just doing what I can to avoid a hassle. 

Well, the play, Midsummer Night's Dream ended last Thursday. 

But for Midsummer Night's Ed- you've only read the tip of the iceberg! 

You ready?

-Chapter 2-

The moon shined brightly on the fairy queen's face. She rested peacefully on her bed. 

One of her fairies stood there- tonight's watch. Her alert eyes did not catch the shadow that came from behind her. Before she could react, a hand waved before her face.

The guardian fell unconscious into the fairy king's arms. He placed her gently on forest ground and, with Puck in tow, walked over to Titania's bed.

Oberon pulled a flower from his pocket and waved it in Titania's face. 

"When you awake, you will fall in love with the first thing you see- whether it is human or a beast."

Oberon smiled, satisfied, when the spell was cast. He, still accompanied by Puck, woke up the fairy before they escaped… unseen. 

----

In the same forest, three figures walked though.

"Tell me again why we're meeting at night, Eddy!" Edd complained while holding back a yawn.

"My, the day is sure dark today…" Ed commented blankly.

Eddy was too excited to be tired, "We need to rehearse if we want this play to be any good! Double D had to go and pick out a lame one!"

Edd was shocked, "Excuse me, Eddy" he said, "this is the tragedy of Pyramus and Thisby! It's a classic! Why, Shakespeare himself even had it as a play within one of his plays- although it was more of a joke."

"Who cares…" Eddy said, "So, what are the roles."

"Well," Edd said, "despite my horrible stage fright, I think I should be Pyramus considering I'm the only one of us who will really take this seriously. Eddy, you can be Thisby and-"

"Wait!" Eddy interrupted, "Just WHO is Thisby?" 

Edd stopped, wondering how Eddy would take this, "Thisby is the heroine of the story."

Eddy frowned, "Meaning?"

"Thisby is the female character in the tragedy."

"WHAT?!" Eddy screamed. "I am NOT playing a woman!" 

Edd turned and ignored him, "Ed, you can be the lion."

"But Double D! I'm not good at knowing lines!" Ed complained.

"Ed, it's just roaring."

Ed blinked "Roaring?"

Eddy stood on a tree stump to be eye-to-eye with Edd. 

"I will **not** be a woman." he said coldly.

"Then who will be Thisby?" Edd asked, giving up.

"Ed will!" Eddy said.

"He won't be able to memorize the lines in time!"

"Then you will!" Eddy vouched. 

Edd was too tired to argue, "Very well, I will take Thisby on me."

The Eds began rehearsing- they didn't notice as Puck came in (which makes sense, because she IS invisible.)

"What's this?" she asked, knowing, but not caring that no one will answer, "A play rehearsal? Maybe I'll watch- who knows, maybe I'll be an actor… if I chose to."

"Okay, let's give this a try." Edd said. "Eddy, go into those trees over there and wait for your cue."

Puck grinned and followed Eddy into the trees.

Edd cleared this throat and used his best girl voice (which actually wasn't very good,) "As true as the truest horse that yet will never tire!" 

The cue passed- but no Eddy came. 

"Eddy! You missed your cue!" Edd called. He cleared his throat again and used the same voice, "As true as the truest horse that yet will never tire!"

"Oh Thisby!" came from the trees and a figure emerged. Followed by an amused Puck following unseen by the Eds.

Edd screamed, "What happened! How?!"

"Creepy!" exclaimed Ed before he realized he should be afraid.

"Err… what's wrong guys?" Asked a confused Eddy. His friends didn't answer before they ran off screaming. 

His head was no longer his own, but that of an ass.

--------

**End Chapter 2**

Alright! That's enough for chapter three… looks like I will have at least two more chapters before we reach and end!

Anyways, more chaos will be happening next chapter so stick with me! Okay?


	3. An unexpected following

****

A Midsummer Night's Ed

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Eds… 

Sorry this new chapter took so long! I had a birthday on Oct. 30th and I had to prepare for Halloween, etc. etc. But now, hopefully, my life has settled down a bit… I hope. I thought it would settle down after Midsummer Night's Dream ended… so much for that.

Chapter 3:

Eddy looked around… why did they run away?

"Guys?" Eddy called, he surveyed the dark forest again and realized just how creepy the place is at night… alone.

Eddy sang nervously…

"M-Mary had a l-little lamb

Little l-lamb, little lamb"

Puck covered her ears… is this guy tone deaf? 

The fairy queen, on her bed, opened her eyes. And thus, was enamored of an ass. She rose and walked up to Eddy… stroked his nose and then kissed it. "I do not know how," she said "but you are the most beautiful beast I have ever seen."

Puck held in enormous amounts of laughter as she ran off to report to Oberon.

-------

The next day, the great search for Minky the stuffed animal continued. 

"Let go of my leg, Ed!" Sarah warned her frightened brother. "What's your problem?"

"Eddy's an ass, Sarah!" Ed said worriedly.

Sarah was shocked at Ed's cursing, but soon recovered.

"So, what else is new?" Sarah replied as she shook her shaking big brother from her leg. "Coming, Jimmy!" 

Oberon and Puck continued to watch as Sarah ran off to join her friend. They followed the children.

"Good Morning, Double Dee!" they both said as they passed Edd, who was worriedly flipping through numerous books.

Sarah frowned when they didn't get a response, "DOUBLE DEE!"

Edd jumped, accidentally closing the book he was currently studying.

"Ad-vanced Meta-what?" Sarah asked, pointing at the book.

"Advanced Metamorphosis" Edd replied as he skimmed the pages to find where he left off.

"Come on, Sarah! Let's go!" Jimmy urged, but Sarah didn't move.

"I thought you knew everything already." Sarah said.

In this case, Edd would have usually replied that he couldn't possibly know EVERYTHING. 

"Actually I think I'm going mad. I don't think I know much of anything anymore." Edd replied, as he searched his books for ANY REASON as to why his friend turned into a donkey.

Sarah and Jimmy looked at each other, shrugged, and walked off. 

Kevin rode by on his bicycle, "Dork!" he said as he passed Edd. 

Oberon frowned, "His friends aren't taking it very well- are they?"

Puck grinned, "Well, that ass is all they have."

"Not if we do something about it."

"Can I?"

Oberon grinned at his lackey, "Go for it." he said.

Puck ran off. 

That night… Puck crept into Sarah's, Jimmy's, Kevin's, Nazz's, and Rolf's rooms and cast a spell on them.

-----Morning-----

Ed opened his eyes. 

"Good morning, big brother!" Sarah greeted him from where she sat by his bed. Jimmy sat with her smiling.

Ed jumped up, "Uh oh! I didn't do it Sarah! Don't cause Ed pain!"

"Why would I hurt my big brother?" Sarah asked.

"I wonder if he had a nightmare, Sarah." Jimmy said.

Sarah nodded in agreement and turned back to her older brother.

"We'll make you breakfast." she said as she and Jimmy rushed out of the room.

-----

Edd was awake, but he didn't feel like opening his eyes. He was studying until early morning- so he just pretended to be asleep.

'Wait- what's that smell?' Edd thought, he opened his eyes and saw a gigantic pile of candied beets in his room. He got up and found a card.

__

A candied beet is Rolf's favorite way to start the day.

Have a good day, Head-in-Sock-Ed-boy.

-Rolf

Edd felt even stupider and he felt the previous day, "Where did this come from?"

Rolf was always a good person as long as the Eds weren't wrecking anything at his farm, but he's never gone this out of his way for any of them.

Edd left his house and met an equally confused Ed. Edd was shocked… for once he was equally as aware of what's going on as Ed. 

They both turned when they heard the song 'La Cucaracha' approaching. Kevin would surely still call them dorks, right?

Tired screeched before them as Kevin hopped off his bike and wheeled it over to Ed. 

"Here you go, pal! You can have it!" Kevin said to Ed.

Ed was puzzled, "I can have it?"

Kevin nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Take it!"

Ed grinned broadly, "Oh boy! My very own hat!" he took the bike and crushed it into the shape of a hat and stuck it on his head. 

"He's very clever!" Kevin said to Edd. 

Edd blinked, "Indeed."

"Oh yes! And Double Dee!" Kevin said as he turned his full attention to Edd. "Thank you for all the times you helped me with my bike… and my homework… you're a lifesaver, pal!" he said as he grabbed Edd into a hug.

"Keeeeeevin!" a voice called. They all turned to see Nazz, leaning against the fence.

~Oberon looked at Puck. Puck grinned in return.

"I just thought it would be fun." she said.~

"Leave me alone, Nazz." Kevin replied coldly, "I'm with my friends!" He turned back to Ed and Edd "We ARE friends, right?"

"Nazz likes Kevin?" Edd said puzzled. "-but Kevin doesn't like Nazz?"

Ed was beaming at Nazz.

"Kevin! Come on!" Nazz said as she grabbed his arm.

"No, Nazz, I don't like you!" Kevin exclaimed. He turned once again to see Ed and Edd both beaming at Nazz. "Do you like Nazz?" he asked his two new favorite people.

Ed and Edd nodded blankly.

"See, Nazz?" Kevin said "They like you, go with one of them!" 

"But I love you, Kevin!" Nazz exclaimed. She stomped off.

"Sorry it didn't work out with Nazz, guys." Kevin said.

Rolf ran up, "ED-BOYS!" he exclaimed.

"Hullo Rolf!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hello, Ed-boy! Did you enjoy the candied beets, Brainy-Ed-boy?" 

"Errr… yes, thank you Rolf!" Edd replied. 

Today is a very odd day.

Maybe Jonny 2X4 is still normal.

----------------------------

****

Can things get any weirder? Well… yeah- but I'm staying loyal to Shakespeare!

-but it will still get worse before it gets better-

Eddy's an ass

Titania's in love with an ass

Ed and Edd suddenly have a fan club

Nazz loves Kevin

Kevin hates Nazz but really wants to be friends with the Eds.

Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah are big fans of the Eds now.

Jonny 2X4 is unaffected as far as even I know.

And the Kankers? We'll see!

Until next time!

-Jaha Canon

^only one "n", see? 

People get it wrong in reviews all of the time! () teardrop


	4. Bubble gum

****

A Midsummer Night's Ed

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Eds… surprising, isn't it?

****

ACK! How long has it been?

Too long if you ask me. This time I can't blame school because, frankly, I've been slacking off these past few weeks. Just sitting back doing just enough work to maintain my straight As (which sadly doesn't take much except time…)

Anyways, so I know what I am going to do with this story now! I was wondering if I should let Jonny 2X4 into the chaos… I really had no idea what to do with him. But NOW I know!

So, without (much) further delay… here's the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Titania stared deeply into her lovers eyes and planted a kiss on it's large nose.

"Umm…" Eddy began nervously.

"Do you like music, my love?" Titania asked her ass-headed boyfriend.

Eddy seemed to feel more comfortable with this. "Well, yeah! I mostly like the retro stuff, you know? That modern day stuff isn't my style."

Titania looked curiously at her fairies, who shrugged in return.

"What is… retro?" Titania asked.

Eddy, loving the fact he actually had an audience that seemed to care about his opinions, then began explaining about all his favorite songs, and then told them about his brother, his scams… then finally jawbreakers.

"What?!" Eddy gasped, "You don't know what jawbreakers are?"

The fairies gathered around Eddy urgently when he appeared to forget how to breathe.

"No," the fairy named Moth bravely replied "We don't know much about the mortal world."

Peaseblossom blinked, "Does it involve a hammer? No wait- a two hammers?" 

"I'm confused," Mustardseed said to Cobweb "doesn't it hurt for mortals to have their jaws broken?"

Cobweb looked at Eddy with awe.

"Maybe it doesn't hurt him…" she thought out loud. 

Eddy sat there silent as the fairies looked on. 

"Excuse me…" Eddy finally said, he stood up and walked over to a clearing, screamed on the top of his lungs, and then returned to sit with the fairies.

(Note: It's kind of funny, I gave the fairies a bigger role in my story than they have in the original story… maybe because one of my good buddies played Moth.)

------------------------------------------------------------

"My, this day is proving itself to be unusual, isn't it, Ed?" Edd remarked to his friend.

Ed was looking at his new "hat" in the mirror. He turned to Edd. "It's fun!"

Edd looked thoughtful.

"Why is it that everything suddenly changed when Eddy turned into an ass?" he asked.

"It is simple, Double Dee. You see, it is the middle of summer and the changes happened during the night and we are Eds- so this MUST be a dream." Ed replied. "Either that or a meteor hit the earth 2 months ago and all human kind had been killed."

"Ed, if all human kind was killed, then we wouldn't be around have this discussion."

"Right! Then bubble gum, it is!"

Kevin popped into the room. "Did someone say gum? I have some! Peppermint!"

Rolf appeared out of nowhere, "Nonsense, Fancy-flavors-Kevin-boy, bubble gum is what Ed-boy asked for.

Jimmy jumped in through the window. "I have sugar free bubble gum, guys!"

Ed grinned, "No thanks guys, I got my own!" He pulled a calendar out of his pocket and tore out the page for March and stuffed it in his mouth. "CINNAMON!"

Kevin, Rolf, and Jimmy looked at each other for a while.

"Ed-boy! Can I try some of your gum?"

"Don't leave your old pal Kevin out, big guy!"

"Ed! I want one too!"

Edd looked on amazed. "What could have brought on-"

"HE'S MINE!" came a female cry from outside. Edd went to investigate.

"Wow!" Jonny remarked, "Now you got girls fightin' over ya, buddy!"

"Leggo, Sarah!" Nazz screamed, "He told me that I'm the only one for him!"

Sarah growled, "That plank of wood is MINE!"

"Nazz? Didn't you like Kevin before?" Edd asked.

"Yeah Nazz! Go to Kevin and leave us alone!" Sarah said.

"Kevin? Why would I want to be around that jerk?" Nazz replied.

"PLANK SAID HE LOVES ME!" yelled both girls at once. They both stopped and looked at the piece of wood.

"Choose, Plank, choose between us!" 

"Yes, choose me and make her leave us alone!"

They both looked at Jonny, who was listening to Plank's reply.

"Plank says," Jonny said, "there should be a fight to the death!"

------end chapter----

Heh… that's too funny…

Well, I have nothing more to say. I gotta go!


	5. The end draws near

****

A Midsummer Night's Ed

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I continue not to own the Eds…

Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I've been just plain lazy! I kind of wish this story had a bit more support. Why do so many angst stories gain popularity when humor is what brought people to Ed, Edd, n Eddy in the first place? That just doesn't make sense to me. Support humor, people, it's a wonderful, beautiful thing!

You probably noticed Edd is definitely taking a lead in this story- he is the most likely to step forward when everything starts to go mad. (((kind of like the episode where the cul-de-sac gets turned into an anarchy)))

Okay, then- let us start the chapter~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"F-fight to the d-death?" Edd stammered, his mind still struggling to figure out just what is going on.

__

Could they be serious?

"Ha ho!" Rolf cheered as he jumped out from a tree. "Rolf will host this fight as his duel pit cries of loneliness!"

"Now please people, this couldn't possibly be necessary!" Edd called.

"Make love not squash, guys!" Ed called.

The duelists, their host, the prize and it's interpreter ignored the pleads and left.

Edd turned around to face Ed, Kevin, and Jimmy.

"They ARE serious!" he said frantically. "We need to stop them!"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Who cares! Let's go to my place and eat jawbreakers!"

Ed's eyes widened, "Jawbreakers?"

"No Ed!" Edd exclaimed.

"No Ed?" 

"Your sister and Nazz are in a fight to the death," Edd said, "and we also still need to get Eddy back!"

Ed was starting to understand, "Baby sister might die?"

"Either she or Nazz. If we let them proceed with this."

"NO SEEDS! Ed must save baby sister!" Ed cried as he broke into a run towards Rolf's house. Edd followed.

They found Rolf's dueling pit, standing on the log bridge was Sarah and Nazz both holding sharpened spears and glaring at one another.

"Sarah! Stop fighting or I'll tell mom!" Ed desperately tried Sarah's usual threat, but it wasn't heard.

The two girls dashed towards one another. Their spears pointed out (like horseless sparring?) towards the opponent.

"STOP!" Edd yelled.

Rolf picked up a jar and signaled the fight to pause. "Why do you interrupt the fight for the plank, Panicky-Ed-boy?"

"This is ridiculous, Rolf! Why are you encouraging it?"

"In Rolf's country a noble fight to the death should never be discouraged." Rolf explained proudly.

"Listen Rolf, they're not thinking properly- no one has since Ed and I left Eddy in the woods!" 

Rolf seemed to hear only parts of what Edd said, he turned back to the duelists.

"This fight will resume in the woods after sun down." Rolf commanded.

"WHAT?!" Edd screamed.

"We have to wait?" complained Sarah as she scowled at Nazz.

"Prepare yourselves." Rolf suggested as he walked off with Jonny and Plank.

"Rolf?" Edd called after. Sarah and Nazz also left, leaving Ed and Edd standing there with their new faithful followers.

"What're you going to do now, Double Dee?" Jimmy asked. 

"I still don't see why we can't just go eat jawbreakers." Kevin suggested again.

Edd pondered:

__

Jawbreakers?… of course… Eddy! Simple word association. That can only mean…

"Our answers lie in the forest, gentlemen!" Edd announced, "We need to go to where it all started."

--------

That night…

Titania slept soundly, leaning on her ass-headed lover. Eddy took some time to fall asleep, but once he was out- he was out like a light.

"It's time to release her from her spell, right?" Puck asked Oberon.

Oberon nodded and walked up to his queen and waved one of his hands in her face. She opened her eyes.

"Oberon," Titania said, "methought I was enamored of an ass."

Oberon gestured towards Eddy, "There is your love."

Titania gasped at the sight of the donkey head. 

"Please explain to me, dear Oberon, how I got here and ended up sleeping here with _that_." she said. Oberon held an arm out for her and they exited together.

Puck changed Eddy's head back and then left him to his slumber.

---------

"Eddy!" 

"Edddddddddy!" 

"Where is he?"

"It's dark now, I'm scared."

"Hey, guys! I found him!"

"Ed, that's a feather!"

"Hullo Eddy. You sure looked funny as an ass!"

"Now be reasonable, Ed, I am sure that was nothing more than a hallucination."

"I found him!" 

"It IS him! Eddy! Wake up!"

Eddy opened his eyes and found a group of four familiar silhouettes.

"Guys?"

"Eddy! Where have you been?" Edd asked. 

Eddy blinked, not entirely awake yet. "Here, I think."

"Eddy!"

Eddy felt his face…

"I think…" Eddy started. "I was an-"

But Eddy was interrupted by the duel to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Alright- I think there will be maybe two more chapters left! They'll probably be kind of short too. 

We're reaching the end!

-Jaha


	6. In the dark forest

****

A Midsummer Night's Ed

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Eds, nor their mortal neighbors, nor their fairy neighbors. 

Hello! I am back with yet another chapter for my story! It's all coming to an end!

Anywho, without any further explanation (because none more is needed) here is the next chapter!

-----------------

Nazz walked blindly through the forest. 

"I can't see a thing…" she murmured to herself. She tried squinting to improve her vision although that doesn't really work in near absolute darkness.

(A/N: Heh, I almost wrote "neat absolute darkness")

__

Where is she? Nazz wondered. She stopped briefly to see if she could hear anything like footsteps. 

"COME OUT!" she commanded after a while. She turned quickly when she heard a bush behind her shake. Something jumped out and ran away. Nazz found that these footsteps were audible enough to follow… positive it was her rival.

But instead it was her rival's older brother.

---

"COME OUT!" came a voice from no particular direction. Sarah stopped immediately and turned her attention purely to trying to find which direction this voice, Nazz of course, came from. Edd jumped out of a nearby tree, causing Sarah to follow the noise to a completely different part of the forest than the one Nazz now searched. Eddy and Kevin helped Edd quietly back into a tree. After Sarah's shadow was out of sight, the boys climbed out of the tree.

"They're never going to find each other now!" Edd said happily. He turned to Eddy and Kevin. "Thanks for your help, guys! And Ed's too."

Kevin pulled a shaking Jimmy from the tree. "And Fluffy here didn't do squat!"

Eddy seemed to remember something as he pointed a finger of accusation at Kevin. "That's right… why ARE you helping US?" 

Kevin was openly surprised by this question. "I'm always here to help the Eds, they're my best pals in the world!"

Eddy blinked in the darkness wondering if Edd could possibly have some sort of explanation. Of course he did… right?

Ed ran up to the rest of the group. "HIYA GUYS!"

Edd shushed Ed. "Ed, how you manage to find us so quickly."

Ed grinned, "Easy! I used the force, Double-D!"

Edd stared in Ed's general direction where he guessed his face to be and then shrugged.

"So, should we head back now?" Edd asked.

"How are we going to find our way out, Einstein?" Eddy replied.

Edd reached into his pocket and pulled out an oversized glow in the dark compass. 

------

An hour later a tired Nazz reached a clearing in the forest. No longer able to walk, she found a large rock and fell asleep on it.

An equally tired Sarah approached the area. Not seeing Nazz, she fell asleep leaning on the rock. Jonny, with Plank, collapsed nearby. And Rolf fell asleep in the nearby tree in which he was observing from.

Puck, seeing this opportunity, released the kids from their spells.

--------------------

The next morning, the three Eds sat in Eddy's room.

"No foolin'?!" Eddy asked. "The kids actually **like **us?"

"Strangely enough," Edd answered "yes."

"I got to share my gum!" Ed announced. 

"You mean even Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah- everyone?!?! Nazz?"

"Well, Sarah and Nazz were both obsessed with Plank. But that's beyond the point. It seems that we might be able to turn Pyramus and Thisby into a successful show after all." Edd said. "That is, if Sarah and Nazz don't kill each other in the middle of the show."

Eddy grinned from ear to ear. "Let's rehearse, boys! The kids should be back in the cul-de-sac by now!"

Edd and Ed nodded in agreement and the trio began rehearsing.

-------

Later…

Sarah snarled at a flyer, "Pyromus and This- what?" 

Rolf snatched the flyer from Sarah, "It seems to be a play… performed by the no-talent-Ed-boys, no doubt." 

Kevin frowned and shook his head, "The things those dorks think they can charge for, seriously…"

"Hey! It says Pyramus and Thisby is a love story." Jimmy exclaimed. "How romantic!"

Kevin gagged. 

"Eww… gross." Jonny agreed giggling. 

"Really? I want to see it!" Nazz exclaimed. 

"Me too!" Jimmy replied. "Let's go, Sarah."

"Okay, Jimmy!"

"I'll take you, Nazz!" Kevin said, holding an arm out for her.

"Noo… I will escort Nazz to the play!" Jonny said as he also held out an arm.

Nazz giggled and took both of their arms. 

"As long as Rolf takes no part in the buffoonery… Rolf can witness the buffoonery." Rolf mumbled to himself as he joined the group heading towards the Ed's last-minute made stage.

---------------

****

One more chapter left…


	7. Finale!

****

Midsummer Night's Ed

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: Guess what? I suddenly own the Eds! …actually, NO! I still do NOT own the Ed. I was just kidding ya!

Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it. No reason to doddle this time, so here's the next chapter!

-----

"Double D! What's taking ya?" Eddy screamed into the room where Edd was changing.

"Sorry, Eddy" Edd replied dryly, "I am not yet accustomed to putting on dresses!" He finally came out wearing a frilly dress with a long blonde wig on his head. 

"I'm going to be rich" he said as he rubbed his hands together hungrily in a way that reminded Edd of a greedy fly that just landed on a sandwich. 

"Can we get on with the show now?" Edd complained.

As if on cue, Ed hopped wearing a lion's mane made of carpet and a string for a tail. 

"I'm ready for my close up, Mr. Deville!" he exclaimed. 

"Err… that's the spirit, Ed!" Edd encouraged, "Everyone ready?"

Eddy checked his costume to make sure he was still carrying his sword. "Yep." Eddy replied.

"Then let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Edd suggested.

-------

The cul-de-sac kids waited in the audience impatiently. Ed had collected their money on the way in making each of the kids 25 cents poorer and Eddy 1.75 cents richer…

Because, of course, since Plank had paid admission as well. 

"How much longer must we wait, Kevin?" Rolf asked Kevin, who was sitting next to him.

"I don't care" Kevin replied "If it takes much longer I'm outta here!"

"Hey, the curtain's opening!" Nazz announced.

On the stage was a single wall. Eddy entered. 

"Oh wall, oh treacherous wall, that separates my dear Thisby from me!" Eddy said dramatically as he approached the wall. "What's this? A chink? I will look though this chink and I will see my lover's face!" 

Eddy leaned over to peak though the said chink. His badly portrayed optimism turned into badly portrayed frustration.

"No Thisby do I see!" Eddy cried as he punched the wall. "The wall has deceived me!"

Edd entered on the other side of the wall. 

"My love?" Edd asked "Did I hear my love at the other side of this wall. If I look though this chink will I see my beloved Pyramus?" He leaned over and glanced though the chink. 

"Thisby!" 'Pyramus' exclaimed. 

"My love?" 'Thisby' responded, "You are my love, I think."

Eddy seemed to forget his line. "Errr… right!" he said. 

Edd blinked, "So, let's kiss though the wall."

"Sure, yeah! Let's do that!" Eddy replied. 

But both Pyramus and Thisby made no move to do that. Chuckles started coming from the audience. And then- with the most horrible timing ever the wall collapsed.

An awkward silence filled the area. Edd and Eddy just stared at each other wondering what to do next. 

"…it's all fun and games until a set piece breaks…" Edd mumbled.

"So… hey Thisby!" Eddy greeted trying to get back into 'character'.

"How are you doing Pyramus?" Edd replied hoping Eddy would pick back up on a cue.

"I'm okay, a little bummed out about this lousy wall!" Eddy said, being himself more than Pyramus.

"…Errr… Pyramus, my love? Let's… err… meet somewhere." Edd said trying to get Eddy to pick up on his line. "You know… **meet somewhere?**"

"Right! Let's meet tonight at Ninny's tomb!" Eddy suggested as he backed off the stage.

"It's Ninus tomb!" Edd called. He exited the opposite direction. 

The stage darkened and a single light went on giving the impression of moonlight. Edd entered.

"Pyramus? I have come as I have promised… Where are you, my love?" 'Thisby' called into the darkness.

Ed entered onto the stage. He came up behind Edd and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Edd turned to see a 'Lion'

"Meow!" Ed chirped.

Edd frowned at Ed's mistake, but then he remembered he was supposed to be frightened. He let out a pathetic scream and ran off the stage, dropping a handkerchief in the process.

Ed picked up the handkerchief. He began tearing at it. He pulled ketchup out of his pocket and began smearing it all over the handkerchief. 

"And a plot device is planted!" Ed commented as he ran off the stage… crashing into the 'proscenium' wall and causing the whole thing to come crashing down.

Eddy ignored this and entered as originally planned. 

"I am here," 'Pyramus' said, "but no Thisby do I see!" he saw the handkerchief and immediately scooped it up into his hands. "I see, the lion vile has deflowered-"

"IT'S DEVOURED!" Edd yelled from backstage.

"Right!" said Eddy. "The lion vile has devoured my love!"

Eddy pulled out his sword, "I think I will die now!" he said. He fake stabbed himself and then fell to the ground.

Edd grumbled backstage, making mental note to scold Eddy for purposely avoiding his monologue… like ALL of his other monologues. But this wasn't the time for it, Edd had to go back on stage.

'Thisby' re-entered and found 'Pyramus' dead.

"Asleep, my love?" Edd lamented, "What? Dead, my dove? O Pyramus, arise. Speak, speak! Quite dumb? Dead, dead: A tomb must cover thy sweet eyes. These lily-"

"Just finish your monologue for crying out loud" whispered Eddy impatiently.

Edd frowned. He picked up the sword of Pyramus and fake stabbed 'herself'.

"And farewell, my friends. Thus Thisby ends. Adieu, adieu, adieu!" 

Ed rushed out holding a sign that read "The End!"

The three Eds looked out into their audience, wanting to see the reactions. The audience members were dead silent. Sitting there with confused looks on their faces.

A giggle came from Jonny, and then a laugh from Nazz. Soon the entire audience was hysterically laughing.

Eddy was baffled, "They… they liked it!"

"But it's a tragedy!" Edd complained. 

Rolf walked up to them, "Rolf hasn't laughed this hard since he found out that papa's back hair grew upwards!" He patted each Ed on the back.

"Rolf, you are not understanding this. It was not a comedy!" Edd insisted.

Kevin joined them, said "Decent." and walked off. 

__

'So, everyone DID like the play' Edd pondered '_does this mean they still have that curse on them?'_

He glanced over at Nazz, who was now chatting with Kevin. Sarah was walking off with Jimmy. His fellow Eds, himself, nor Plank were getting any unusual attention. So, the curse WAS over. 

__

'So… they still hate us… but they liked the show.' Edd concluded, _'But at least things are back to normal…'_

Eddy grinned holding his money jar up to his ear to hear the coins rattle within. 

"You know, I could get used to everyone liking us!" Eddy said beaming.

"Ummm… sure." Edd agreed. 

Ed hopped up and down. "Are we gonna get jawbreakers, guys?"

Eddy rolled his eyes, "No Ed, we're going to go buy a book so Double D will have more to blab about- WHAT? OF COURSE WE'RE GETTING JAWBREAKERS!"

…And with that the infamous trio walked to the candy store.

What is normal anyways?

-end-

---------

****

I wanted to have a happy ending for once for the Eds! So a happy ending they did have!

Anyways, to all of you who stuck with this story from beginning to end… thanks! Thanks to all reviewers, etc. etc. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
